ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Beginnings: Book Seven Fire
Dear Fans of The Beginnings, I'm sorry for the long wait for Book Seven Fire, I've been busy lately. Hopefully I'll get back on my schedule with more stories make sure to check out my character pages and future installments. Thank you for reading, it means a lot to me as an author. Back to the Story A gong sounded through what was a peaceful morning. The sun was just peaking out from over the tree tops, but despite the early hour two travellers had been walking along the road for many hours. Li Wei and Kopi, after many weeks of walking and encountering friends and foes alike, had finally reached the Fire Temple, home of Agni--the man Li Wei had chosen to become the Elemental Master of Fire. "It's so huge." Kopi breathed as she took in the opulent Fire Temple. It was a former monastery of an ancient fire religion that Agni's forefathers of the great Jalaana Clan had converted into their home. It was crimson in color with bold accents if orange, yellow and purple. The golden doors were carved with pictures of dragons. "This has been the home of Agni's family for generations." Li Wei replied. "Come, we must hurry." "Why?" Kopi asked "Is it because Agni has important military duties to fulfill?" "No." Li Wei responded "I just can't wait to see my friend again." And there the dignified First Master of Spinjitzu set off running to the Temple like a little boy. The inside of the Temple was even more impressive than the outside. The walls were painted a bold red and there were an endless hallways full of massive golden doors. Between each door there was a portrait of a past Clan warrior or leader. "Right this way" A chubby bespectacled servant said as he lead Li Wei and Kopi down the hallway. "Here we are." He said stopping at a simple wooden door that looked strange in the elaborate Temple. "Master Agni will be with you in a moment." He invited the two to sit on some cushions at a low table. "So, how long has it been since you've seen Agni?" Kopi asked "Almost a decade." Li Wei replied "We first met while I was learning Kenjutsu, the art of the sword, from the Jalaana Clan. Agni was in my class, we became fast friends. He was, not to be boastful, the only one who could match my skill level. Even after my training was done we remained close. He defended me in battle and I couldn't help-" Li Wei stopped and turned. Standing at the door was a lean muscular man. He had jet black hair and a goatee. His facial features were chiseled and sharp. The fine accents of gold in his elaborate red robe made his golden eye glow-- Agni. "That was a beautiful anecdote Li Wei." Agni smiled. It was strange for Kopi to hear someone address the First Spinjitzu Master by his first name so casually. "Brings back some long-forgotten emotions, yes. Now, I'm assuming you didn't come here to small talk, what do you want?" "I come with a proposal for you, Agni." "And what would that be?" "As you know Ninjago is facing a new enemy and just as with many before I want you by my side defeating this threat." Li Wei said "Li Wei, just as I said when I, at that point, reluctantly left your side, I need to focus on my Clan." "But this time, it is as never before." "Don't try to tempt me like that." Agni laughed Li Wei looked at Agni, his sapphire eyes boring into Agni's golden ones "Agni, I want you to become my Elemental Master of Fire." "An Elemental Master?" Agni took a step back "You can't just make someone an Elemental Master...can you?" "If they are deemed worthy, of course." Li Wei replied "I, well, I'll have to see you about this tomorrow. You are welcome to spend the night in the Temple." Agni said courtly before leaving the room. Li Wei didn't get a good sleep that night. And when he did finally drift off his sleep was filled with visions of the Nightmare Revolution. Why wouldn't Agni join him? The next morning Kopi and Li Wei were sitting in the Fire Temple's garden where Agni had requested to meet them. It wasn't a normal garden. Instead of plants and flowers, the Templs's garden was filled with precious rocks, geodes, and gemstones each sitting on a crystal pedestal. At a small table sat Kopi and Li Wei marvelling at the unique garden. Just as the sun rose overhead Agni arrived, he looked tired as though he hadn't slept. He swiftly sat down and looked Li Wei right in the eyes and without hesitation he said, "Li Wei, though I respect you very much, I can not and will not become an Elemental Master due to priror...engagements." Li Wei sighed "I really had hoped you would have agreed Agni. You have no idea what Kopi and I went through to get here. I naturally assumed one of my closest'' friends would be willing to join me." "Don't do this Li Wei, we are still friends and I care very much for Ninjago, but I do not believe this is about Ninjago, this is about you and your need to always be the best. It's exactly like it was when we were young--whenever you would be about to lose a sparring match you would use your Elemental powers against me. You could never handle feeling powerless. I'm just a pawn in your game for power." Agni spat "Hey! No one says that about Master Li Wei!" Kopi stood up "All throughout this journey Li Wei has told me stories about ''your greatness, and loyalty, and generosity. He's gotten himself poisoned, attacked by giant monsters and snakes, lost in caves, and attacked by ninjas just to see you, and this is what you say?! I'm beginning to have second thoughts about how great you are!" Kopi sat down in a huff. Agni, golden eyes on fire, stood up and yelled at the top of his lungs "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I CAN'T GO OFF AND FIGHT SOME WAR WITH YOU, NOT BEACAUSE I'M SELFISH, BUT BECAUSE I HAVE A FAMILY NOW!" Agni sat down put his head in his hands and sat there for a few moments before looking up at Li Wei and saying "I'm sorry, for everything." Li Wei reached out and put his hand on Agni'sback "I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't know you had a family." Agni paused "After we parted I never thought I could love again, but I have a new life Li Wei. Lavanya, my wife, and my children they are my new life, I'm not going back. You are still my ally and a treasured part of my past, but we have grown apart. I'm sorry, I must decline your offer, you may leave my Temple now, Master." The words stung Li Wei. Master? Agni had never addressed him as anything but an equal and friend. "Of course, Master Agni." Li Wei stood up and beckoned for Kopi to follow. She turned back and shot Agni a nasty glare. Kopi was waiting for him outside, Li Wei took a look back at the Temple. He went to leave, but turned around and carefully took the Sword of Fire from its's sheath and left it with a note. If Agni changed his mind, Li Wei would give him a chance. Next: The Beginnings: Book Eight Light Category:Fanfictions